


Ensnared

by Kasumi_Shino



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drabble, a game, i need to get better at tagging stuff, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Shino/pseuds/Kasumi_Shino
Summary: “What took you so long?” she asks with a smirk
Relationships: Mine Fujiko/You
Kudos: 7





	Ensnared

'Chase' is not the correct word to describe your situation. Oh no, that's such a crude word, best left for barbarians and you are all a civilized bunch here, thank you very much... Or at least, you'd like to think you are civilized, because honestly this whole game feels like being stalked, but in a good way. Can someone stalk someone in a good way? This is the kind of question that keeps you awake at night, and that will probably keep you company tonight as you ponder going to bed by yourself again. Your mind keeps turning these thoughts around as you ask for a refill of your drink. You pause suddenly just as you are about to take a sip. Someone is watching you. You look up towards the mirror behind the bar and you see her reflection leaning on her bike, arms crossed. She smirks and flips her chocolate hair back, and you know that this, this... whatever it is isn't over yet. You throw some bills on the counter and rush out of the bar to find that she is gone. Well of course she is, what did you expect?

With a sigh, you decide it's time to go home. This is her nature, you think. She chases, and likes getting chased. It's why she enjoys Lupin's company. The chase... No, no, do not use the word 'chase.' Hmmm, pursue, yes, that's a good alternative. There is an end to the game of course, but the next one starts almost immediately. You are pulled from your thoughts by the sound of a motorcycle revving as it passes by. That's when you realize you are in front of your place. You go inside and, after locking the door, you notice the jacket on the sofa. You walk to it and pick it up before you notice the female shirt on the floor next to it. And so, you follow the breadcrumbs all the way to the bedroom. You pause to compose yourself, but finally open the door and there she is, on your bed with a twinkle in her brown eyes. 

“What took you so long?” she asks with a smirk

And as you close the door behind you, it hits you. This was never a chase, nor a stalking, not even a pursuit. No, that all this time, it was just you getting ensnared. .

**Author's Note:**

> Fujiko took this one over and I couldn't say no. I do feel like the ending needs work. It does say what I want it to say though. Hmmmm, oh well.
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
